Yo te amé, te amo y te amaré
by Brezbriznost
Summary: OneShot. Y pensar que había surgido gracias a una broma de Mai y Azula Y tambien Aaang y Sokka, ¿No? . Zutara. EDITADO.


¡Hola! Este cap. Fue editado ^^ *los lame (?)* Me di cuenta que era un asco :/ así que me decidí editarlo n.n ¿Me quedó bien? :D

Ah… otra cosa, no me vi completo Avatar *se pega con el poste de luz en la cabeza*

-Oh no, mataron a Mitsuko.-

-¡Hijos de…!

Ok, no… xDU. Pero acabo de leer que Azula se queda loca (Y si, vi algunos episodios de los últimos… si que esta loca o.o Pero lo digo sin ofender, Azula es hermosa ^^) pero hagan de cuenta que no pasó nada de aquello ¿Si?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"**Yo te amé, yo te amo y te amaré"  
**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La miró detenidamente, sin dejar que se le escapara ningún detalle. La menor se encontraba en una esquina de donde se encontraban ambos, parecía ajena a todo. Su cabello marrón le llegaba hasta los hombros haciéndola ver hermosa. Los ojos color agua, que en esos momentos estaban fijos en el suelo, poseían un brillo especial… haciendo que cualquiera que los viese empezara a sentir miles de sensaciones desconocidas. Y sus labios, sus finos y suaves labios, lo hipnotizaban, haciendo que su mente e imaginación rogara por un beso suyo.

- ¿Qué miras? -Preguntó con nerviosismo Katara al darse cuenta que Zuko la estaba mirando con mucha atención. Ese chico la ponía nerviosa.

La ojiazul se preguntó que estaría pensando en ese momento el mayor. Talvez la miraba porque… no, seguramente estaba aburrido y ella era la única cosa anormal que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Desilusión.

_**Flash Back**_

Mai y Azula se pusieron detrás del castaño y lo miraron con cierta sonrisa "sádica"; "_Problemas" _pensó el mayor mientras apuraba el paso sin saber el rumbo al que se estaba dirigiendo. Después de media hora caminando "A no se donde" seguidas de frases como "¿cómo ha estado tu novia Zuko?" ó "Hacen linda pareja después de todo". Él solo contestaba con un insulto y se alejaba de ellas yendo hacia delante…pero Mai y Azula no se rendían tan fácilmente, ya que tenían un plan, el cuál era guiar a Zuko (sin que éste se diera cuenta) hasta una cueva que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos.  
Fue hasta estar a unos minutos después que el castaño se dio cuenta del propósito de esas dos locas, pero ya era tarde… ¡Se había quedado encerrado allí hasta quién sabe cuando!

-¡Demoños!-Gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con desesperación el lugar que se había cerrado de golpe. Pudo escuchar la risa tonta de su hermana al igual que la de su exnovia alejándose.- ¿Quién esta ahí?-Preguntó al escuchar ruidos. No, el no tenía miedo… solo curiosidad.

-Z-zuko-La chica se quedó atónita.- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-Preguntó enojada.-Agh, mataré a Aang y torturaré malísimamente a Sokka. -

-¿A ellos? ¿Por qué?-Una gota de sudor se escurrió por su sien.

-Me encerraron acá, ¡quién sabe para…!-No terminó la frase, miró con una ceja levantada a su acompañante que tenía el rostro con una expresión de "Ami me paso lo mismo".

-Diablos.-Dijeron al unísono.

_**End**_ _**Flash**_

Desde entonces no se habían dirigido la palabra y para seguridad de Zuko, esa chica se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y roja. Pero ¿Por qué sería? Acaso… ¿Ella sentía lo mismo hacia él? No… era imposible, solo porque Katara se pusiera roja no significaba que gustara de él… ¿No?

Una parte de él quería que ella re correspondiera, desde aquel día que se había unido a Aang ó mejor dicho, desde ese día en la cueva (Donde los había interrumpido el Avatar) habían empezado a surgir cosas en él –muy diferentes a las que había experimentado con Mai-. Ahora que recordaba, el desespero que había sufrido al ver como su propia hermana apuntándola (n/a: a Katara) para matarla… todo concordaba para que empezara a gustarle.

Por una vez en su vida, le agradecía a Azula y a Mai.

-Me pone nerviosa que la gente me mire, así que mejor… ¡Deja de hacerlo, demoños!-Gritó enfadada.

Él no contestó, solo se fue dirigiendo hacia ella con una tranquilidad que ni él sabía que poseía (o talvez si por todos los momentos que había vivido con su tío).

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Preguntó la ojiagua con voz pausada y tranquila, mirándolo directamente a los ojos; una vez delante suyo.

-No se.-Contestó para después empezar a besarla con paso pausado y con mucho amor.

Probaron con tiempo, sin prisa, los labios del otro. Suspiros, palabras… todo era aceptado y bienvenido a la vez. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, el mayor fue el primero en hablar:

-Katara…

-¿qu…qué pasa?- Respondió con la sangre subiéndole por las mejillas. Su pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar debido a la agitación que lo anterior le había producido.

-Te amo, siempre te ame y siempre te voy a amar.-Un extraño calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, se maldijo por ese desliz y no pudo evitar girar su rostro para que no se notase.

Sonrió y con sus finas manos agarró dulcemente el mentón de su amado, haciendo que la viese.-Yo aún más.

**~Fin~**

_Recuerden dejar reviews para la tranquilidad del autor (aunque sean críticas) ^^ _


End file.
